


Stew With Lou

by KingOfClubs



Series: The Walking Dead One Shots [7]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmare, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfClubs/pseuds/KingOfClubs
Relationships: Aasim/Ruby (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Omar & Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: The Walking Dead One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833790
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Stew With Lou

Louis stood at the pot with Omar, watching Violet helping Clementine walk across the lawn. Aasim and Ruby curled up by the fire reading together. Willy on the other hand was entertaining himself by running around and climbing up trees. Louis fixed the scarf that was now adorned on his neck, covering his mouth to hide the scars. 

“Hey, Lou, could you try this stew— oh god, Stew with Lou! You remember that?” Omar chuckled. “Try the stew, Lou.”

Louis let out a soft laugh. Of course, he’d remember. The teen pulled down his scarf for Omar to let him taste it. The shorter teen gave Louis a spoon that Louis sipped from. He thought for a second, pointing to some of the herbs.

“More herbs? You got it, Lou!” Omar placed some more of the herbs in the pot and stirred. “Put the herbs in the pot, stir— uh… wait until— ya know, you’re better at this. Write me a Cooking with Omar script? Please? Maybe make a fun name? Cook-ar with Omar…? God, that sounds so stupid.”

Louis shook his head and pulled his scarf back up, giving Omar a thumbs up, laughing at the horrible name that Omar had come up with. It was genuinely one of the funniest things Louis had heard in a long while.

“So… your grandma made you that scarf, right? Before you got here…? Like as a going-away present?”

The older teen nodded and smiled, though he knew Omar couldn’t see it through the fabric. He held the ends and did a little twist with his body. Many things didn't last long in the apocalypse, but somehow his grandma’s knitting did. And he was thankful for that.

“I never really… knew my grandma. Knew my grandpa! He was so nice. He was in the Air Force. He was also really short!” Omar laughed. “He’s probably shorter than me right now.”

Snorting, Louis bent down and held his hand to the ground, pointing at Omar with his other hand.

“I am not  _ that _ short!” the teen huffed, rolling his eyes. 

He threw his head back in laughter, pointing at Omar and trying hard not to cry from his laughter. He put his hand back down on the ground, this time falling over. He was rolling on the ground laughing.

“I’m not going to feed you now. Now stop rolling around in the dirt. Please. You’re going to start smelling funny.”

Louis sat up, crossed his arms before a fake and overdramatic gag left Louis as he fell back onto the ground, trying to stop his laughter. Omar was the only person who could make him laugh these days, and he was immensely grateful for it.

“Whatever, dinner is ready y’all!” he shouted. Aasim and Ruby came over, Violet once again accompanying Clementine. “Hey, Aasim, where’s Willy? He needs to eat too.”

“I don't know. He got mad at me earlier and ran off. I think he just needs some time alone, doesn’t he…?” Aasim scratched his head. “He’s been kind of explodey lately.”

Ruby sighed. “I’ll go an’ look for him.” She stood up, going to look for the young boy.

Omar, looking back at Louis, saw him picking at his food, disinterested. “Louis, let me cut up yours more? So you can… eat it better? It’s just a little thought. I don’t know if it would actually help.”

With a shrug, Louis sat down and allowed his food to be cut before Omar slid it over and he started to eat.

“So… how has learning sign with AJ and Ruby?”

Louis scratched his neck, not knowing exactly how to respond, so he put up a hand and shook it, to say so-so.

“My leg’s been doing better. Though I think I’m going to have a limp forever… Freaking raider shitheads.”

With that, Louis’ lips pulled into a frown. He pulled out his notebook, before sighing and putting it back inside of his jacket. He didn't need to say anything. It was fine. Louis just frowned, looking at Omar sadly.

“They fucked us up real good, didn't they? Fuck, Louis, this is—”

A small giggle filled both Louis and Omar’s ears. They turned to the sound and it was Violet and Clementine. The blonde was feeding Clem and they spilled it everywhere.

Louis closed his eyes. He loved Clementine, but she had feelings for Violet. Not him. And he had to understand that. But it was hard. 

“They… they’re getting really close.”

The older teen rolled his eyes, raising an eyebrow.

“I know they’re dating! Okay!” he huffed, taking a bite of his food. “You… okay with that?”

Louis nodded. Vi was one of his closest friends, the fact that she finally found love again after Minerva was amazing and Louis was extremely happy for her.

Clementine had been on the road and got hurt so many times and she finally found love. So he was happy for her as well.

“They’re pretty cute honestly. We got two new couples.”

Once again, Louis nodded, eating the last bits of his stew before yawning.

“You tired?”

Another nod.

“You head to bed, I’ll be there in a bit, okay?”

With that, Louis stood up and went into the dorm room he now shared with Omar, taking his boots off and getting into his bed.

Just get some sleep, Louis, he told himself. Pulling his blanket on top of him, he closed his eyes and fell asleep quickly.

_ Soon Louis found himself in his old house. The mansion was run down, some walls missing, plants taking over parts of cracks, windows, and everything. He looked around, trying to find anything he could.  _

_ “Dad? Mom!” he called out, choking on his words, which startled him. In his dreams, he was normally able to talk. “M-Mom!” he kept choking, tears starting to stream down his face. _

_ “ Louie?” his mother, half-eaten ran up to him. “Louis!” she hugged him. “Hi, honey.” _

_ Louis felt himself start crying. “Momma,” he choked out. _

_ “What the hell are you doing?!” Louis’ father ripped his mother off of Louis. “No! He's not our son anymore. He’s a good for nothing mute! He ripped our family apart. He deserved everything that happened to him!” _

Louis bolted up, hand over his mouth as he cried, trying to suppress the sounds as to not wake up Omar. But it didn't work, because soon enough, Omar was sitting in the bed, looking at Louis. 

“Hey, are you—”

Louis bolted forward and hugged Omar, starting to sob into his shoulder. Trying to talk, but drooling and choking on his words.

“Shhh, it’s okay, it’s okay,” Omar rubbed Louis back. “It’s going to be okay.”

“No, no no no,” Louis sobbed.

“Louis take a deep breath, please, in and out. Do it with me. Just in, and out. In, and out.”

The older teen followed the instructions, breathing in and out with Omar.

“Better…?”

Louis nodded, holding onto Omar tighter.

  
  
  



End file.
